How I Began Anew
by DarthLeo
Summary: I didn't expect to be in the world of Pokémon. I guess this is my life now. Rated M for mentions of suicide.
1. Chapter 1: There's No Turning Back

**How I began Anew.**

 **Chapter 1: There's no turning back.**

 **Unknown POV, New York, New York**

I've had enough. The bullying, the teasing, the name calling.

I clearly didn't belong here.

The wind whipped my hair everywhere on top of the building I was standing on.

It was about remove myself. Permanently this time. And there was no one to stop me this time. I was about to end my suffering.

A ominous crack of lightning crackled through the clouds, illuminating the night sky. The thunderous boom of thunder sounded shortly afterwards.

A large downpour appeared, soaking me instantly. The chill quickly began spreading throughout my body

I stepped into the ledge and looked down.

Another flash of lightning revealed to me just how high the drop was.

I was terrified... Did I really want to do this?

No. I have so much to live for!

I never got a chance to step back from that ledge.

I vainly tried to regain my balance, but the strong winds made it impossible.

So this is how it ends.

I was gone.

* * *

 **Unknown POV, Unknown Location.**

...wha?... What?... I'm still alive?

How?

I tried opening my eyes, but found them swollen shut.

I quickly became filled with excruciating pain!

My nerves felt like they were on fire.

I tried screaming, but all that came out was a pitiful croak.

I heard a girl gasp.

"Oh my God! You're hurt! I need to get Daddy!" The child said in surprised fear.

That is the last thing I heard before I passed out from the pain.

* * *

"I've got to hurry! I don't think he has much time!"

* * *

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

My mind was in a haze.

I was able to open my eyes, but all I was able to see was a blur that kind of looked like a blue dog.

Blue?

Dogs aren't blue.

What's going on?

I slowly faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

"He seems to be healing quite nicely. If that Pokémon brought him only a minute later, we would have lost him."

What? Pokémon?

Pokémon don't exist! I'm so confused.

I groaned as I tried to get up. Everything felt sore.

"Oh my! He's waking up!" Said a woman that sounded familiar.

"Wa? What? He's awake?" Said the same girl from before.

"No no no no no you don't! Lay back down, little egg! You're not fully healed yet!"

When I opened my eyes, I saw a Chancy rush up to me and gently forced me back into a lying down position.

I was speechless. Pokémon. They are in front of me. They're real...

"He's feeling confused." Said the girl.

I looked over towards the voice and saw a Riolu instead of the little girl I've been hearing. The Riolu spoke.

I fainted.

* * *

What happened?

"Are you okay? It's something wrong?" Asked the Riolu.

"Pokémon are real? I can't believe it..."

"Huh? Of course they're real. I'm a Pokémon!"

"I don't think I'm from this world."

"What do you mean?"

"Where I was from, Pokémon didn't exist. Pokémon Centers didn't exist. And buildings were built using humans and machines. Using nothing else. Instead of Pokémon, there were animals. Animals didn't have any special attacks or types. They fought with tooth and claw to survive. It was the world I left behind."

The Riolu was speechless. She clearly didn't know what to do, but she eventually decided to hug me.

I didn't know what to do. What can I do?

I guess this is my life now.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **I intentionally left the first chapter short.**

 **I do not condone suicide and only used it as a plot device.**

 **His reasons for doing what he did will be revealed later in the story.**

 **He already has knowledge of Pokémon.**

 **He's smart and quickly realized he was in the Pokémon world.**

 **I was depressed today(June 3) and decide to create this.**

 **Please forward any questions to my PM's.**


	2. Chapter 2: One Last Chance

**How I began anew.**

 **Chapter 2: One Last Chance**

 **I will be answering people's reviews.**

 **Akartoshi:** I wasn't sure if mentions of suicide was rated M or not. The new lines represent a small pause or breaks in thought or realization.

 **Author's Note**

 **Thank you for taking the time to read my Fanfiction. I've been feeling down lately and have been using this Fanfiction as an outlet for my emotions.**

I listened to a Fox Stevenson song called High Five while I wrote this chapter.

For my Wattpad readers, I attached the song to this chapter.

I hope you like this chapter.

I guess this is my life now.

I laid back down on the hospital bed and stared at the ceiling, still absorbing the situation I was in.

I could start anew...

I was given the chance to start over.

I wasn't about to waste this chance.

This was my one last chance to start over anew.

A sense of tranquility washed over me once I realized that.

My canine companion quickly noticed how suddenly I became calm.

"You're calm all of a sudden. What changed?" Riolu asked.

"I've let it go. I accepted my situation. Dwelling on what happened in the past would only cause me more grief."

"How are you able to get over your grief and confusion so quickly?"

"Pup... I was given one last chance to start anew... A chance to forget the pain and suffering I've had to endure."

"That's quite poetic."

I cracked a smile.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

The Riolu placed her paw on the bed and I place my hand on top.

I sensed a connection form. A friendship. One that told me that she would be with me to the end.

The door opened revealing Nurse Joy and her assistant Pokémon Chansey.

"How do you feel, Little Egg?"

"I feel much better, thank you!"

Nurse Joy gasped.

"You can understand Pokémon?"

"Seems like it. Is that not normal?"

Nurse Joy stood there with a stunned expression for a few moments.

"Humans have never understood Pokémon. What happened to you to get you here?"

"Do you want me to be blunt?"

"If you must, I need to know how you were injured."

"I fell off of a ten story building and landed on concrete"

Everyone in the room was silent.

"How are you still alive?" Quietly asked.

"I believe that I perished in a world with no Pokémon. Where training Pokémon was only a game."

"Chancy? Can you check his injuries?"

"Right away."

Chancy quickly checked over me and wrote something on a clipboard and handed it to Nurse Joy.

"You seem to be fully healed. I've never seen someone heal that quickly. Use that gift well."

At that point, I was released from the center.

I was walking out with Riolu when I realized something.

"I don't have a place to stay. Could I stay with your parents?"

"I don't think they will trust you."

"I will earn their trust. I've been given a second chance and I'm not about to squander it."

"Alright. I'll take you to see my parents."

A pair of Lucario watched the pair and suddenly disappeared, wind rustling the plant life caused by their disappearance.


	3. Chapter 3: But It Refused

**How I Began Anew.**

 **Chapter 3: But It Refused**

 **Author's Note**

I'll work on my other stories soon. My co-Author(Lapis) hasn't responded to my messages lately and I've been considering taking on a new Co author while Lapis is inactive. Please let me know if you're interested in PMs. Please note that edits will be done in Google Drive.

I listened to a Fox Stevenson song called Like You while I wrote this chapter.

For my Wattpad readers, I attached the song to this chapter.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

We walked in silence for several minutes, both of us still absorbing what happened over the last several days. The bird Pokémon stopped chirping suddenly.

"Something's wrong!" I said as a froze immediately.

 **ROOOOOAAAAARRRRR!**

The force of the roar was enough to knock everyone to the ground.

"Help me!"

A clearly terrified Growlithe sprinted onto the path towards me and hid behind me.

"Help me trainer!"

A gigantic Ursaring barreled towards us so quickly quickly that I wasn't able to warn the others. Both young Pokémon were hit hard from the Ursaring.

The massive bear immediately slowed down and menacingly approached the helpless Growlithe. The Pokémon was about to finish the poor pup off.

Time seemed to slow as the bear started to attack.

"No!" I wasn't about to let a Pokémon die! Especially a baby!

I dove in between the attack and the Growlithe, taking the fatal attack for her.

My vision went blood red.

 **I can't go on!**

No! I'm not done yet! I have to protect them!

I felt my life force slowly fade...

 **But it refused.**

I refused to die.

I slowly regained my vision as I got back up.

I felt something awaken within me.

I wasn't sure why but began to sing a dark melody.

In the valley of darkness,  
You made others hopeless,  
Through all their pain,  
What did you gain?  
You made others fear.  
When you got near.  
You would attack,  
During the night black.  
You will not terrorize for long,  
For I have sung the Perish Song.

The Ursaring looked at me with fear. He knew what the song did. Fell onto his back as he tried to

"Get away from me!"

 **3...**

I walked towards the cowering Pokémon and watched him scoot backwards in attempt to keep his distance.

"Please..."

 **2...**

"Spare me please."

 **1...**

The Ursaring backed himself into tree. I came up to him.

"Sleep."

The Ursaring fainted from fear.

I walked up to the Riolu and Growlithe.

"You're safe now, pups."

I collapsed.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I'm aware that Perish Song targets all active Pokémon on the field, but I changed it to only target foes or at least the targets intended.**

 **I know these are short chapters, but I'm sure you'd prefer more updates. I will work on making them longer.**


	4. Chapter 4: It Begins Today

**How I Began Anew.**

 **Chapter 4: It Begins Today**

 **Author's Note**

 **I listened to a Fox Stevenson song called Sandblast while I wrote this chapter.**

 **For my Wattpad readers, I attached the song to this chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

I slowly opened up my eyes.

I felt safe and healed. Protected. Most importantly, alive.

I began to sing. A song that I found relatable.

 **There's nothing that needs to be said**  
 **We can pretend**  
 **We'll sandblast these walls and paint them again**  
 **When everything comes to an end**  
 **We can pretend**  
 **We'll sandblast these walls and paint them again**

 **Oh we hit a bump in the road again**  
 **and now we're working out just what it meant**  
 **I don't know much**  
 **But I know at last**  
 **That I'm falling fast**  
 **And I won't come back**  
 **You say that everything's been going wrong**  
 **But we've been living our lives how we want**  
 **It's a throw away cliché** **but we know**

 **There's nothing that needs to be said**  
 **We can pretend**  
 **We'll sandblast these walls and paint them again**  
 **There's nothing left for us**  
 **When everything comes to an end**  
 **We can pretend**  
 **We'll sandblast these walls and paint them again**  
 **Ohhh**

 **No I didn't think that it would be like this**  
 **So now i gotta work out what it is I missed**  
 **Now all this love**  
 **Is sticks and stones**  
 **Being thrown round homes**  
 **Breaking bones**  
 **What did I do wrong this time**  
 **I finally found a fault**

 **There's nothing that needs to be said**  
 **We can pretend**  
 **We'll sandblast these walls and paint them again**  
 **There's nothing left for us**  
 **When everything comes to an end**  
 **We can pretend**  
 **We'll sandblast these walls and paint them again**  
 **Ohhh**

 **There'll be time for the changes we will make**  
 **If we rebuild we can make it better**  
 **I know it's hard for you to take**  
 **I'd give it time but I don't really care**  
 **I'm not the man that i was**  
 **I belong to the voice in my head that tells me**  
 **"You are falling away from yourself**  
 **and from every one else"**

 **There's nothing that needs to be said**  
 **We can pretend**  
 **We'll sandblast these walls and paint them again**  
 **There's nothing left for us**  
 **When everything comes to an end**  
 **We can pretend**  
 **We'll sandblast these walls and paint them again**  
 **Ohhh**

I was crying by the time I finished singing. It one of those songs that either made me cry or made me feel better.

I was thinking back to my previous life. The pain. The suffering. The teasing.

It didn't matter anymore. None of it mattered anymore.

I knew it was going to take a while before I got over emotional baggage that the memories brought.

"You have a nice voice."

I jumped up from being startled.

"Thank you Riolu." I said after realizing who it was.

"Are you okay?"

"No. I'm not okay. I'm a broken person, Riolu. I'm far from okay." I quickly replied.

Riolu hugged me as quickly as I said I was broken.

"I'll help you find the broken pieces. I know you're a good person. I'll help you every step of the way."

"It's hard, Riolu."

"I know it is. It's gonna be okay."

"I hope so... I hope so..."

After a few minutes, Riolu asked, "Could you come with me? My father wants to meet you."

"I guess I could."

Riolu led me to an open field with a single Lucario in the middle. We approached the steel type Pokémon and stopped about five feet from him.

Bowed down in deference and respect for him and held that position.

"Rise."

"Master!"

I was immediately flattened by a certain fire puppy. She instantly began licking me to death.

"Hey! Stop it!"

I grabbed the excited canine and held her away from my face.

"You're okay! I was so worried to would die! They kept me away from you!"

"I'm fine, pup. Haha!"

I decided to hug her and was rewarded with a fresh-out-of-the-dryer kind of warmth.

"She's your Pokémon?"

"I have never caught a Pokémon in a Pokéball or a Capture Sphere as you might call it."

"The Growlithe must have become loyal to you after you saved her... Interesting."

The Lucario looked deep in thought.

"Take my daughter with you. She has never been happy here in the forest and she's always wanted to explore the outside of this forest and beyond. Protect her with all of your might. She is precious to me."

I shifted the Growlithe to one of my arms and banged my fist against my chest with my free hand.

"I promise!"

"Good. I'm going to bring you to where many humans get their first Pokémon."

"Do you have any berries I can have to heal if my Pokémon get hurt?"

"I'll give you some of the village's berries."

"Thank you!"

The trip took about eight hours. Sometimes I carried Growlithe, sometimes Riolu, sometimes both at the same time.

We encountered a few trainers, but I managed to convince them not to fight me by claiming my Pokémon were my pet Pokémon. Thankfully, they didn't notice I didn't have a Pokébelt to store Pokéballs.

"We're almost there."

I saw a sign that read, "Welcome to Traverse Town."

I snickered because Traverse Town was the first "town" I encountered when I played Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories.

A short walk later we encountered a scientific looking building. I walked up to the sign on it and read it.

I laughed. Of course all professors are named after trees! Looks like we arrived at Professor Plum's lab! I giggled for at least a minute before deciding to go in.

"Thank you Lucario."

Lucario nodded and ran off the way we came.

I rang the doorbell and was quickly greeted with a professor.

"I'm here to get my starter."

"Okay. I'm Professor Plum. Who might you be?"

"My name is..."

 **Author's Note**

 **I looked it up. Plums grow in trees. I died when I realized that.**

 **I decided to write the majority of this chapter today. (July 12, 2017)**

 **I'm slowly regaining my ability to write again after something happened to me IRL.**

 **I appreciate you taking the time to read my story and I hope you enjoy future updates.**


End file.
